Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2006
The annual Sci-Fi Channel Fourth of July The Twilight Zone marathon for 2006 ran from July 2, 2006 to July 5, 2006. In 2006, the marathon started Sunday, July 2 at 9:00 AM EST and ended Wednesday, July 5 at 5:00 AM EST. 65 episodes were shown in total, running for 59.5 non-consecutive hours. Schedule from SciFi.com Sunday, July 2, 2006 :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :09:00 AM - MINIATURE :10:00 AM - THE MIRROR :10:30 AM - A PASSAGE FOR TRUMPET :11:00 AM - THE SHELTER :11:30 AM - THE SIXTEEN-MILLIMETER SHRINE :12:00 PM - PERCHANCE TO DREAM :12:30 PM - TWENTY-TWO :01:00 PM - THE LITTLE PEOPLE :01:30 PM - NINETY YEARS WITHOUT SLUMBERING :02:00 PM - THE FEVER :02:30 PM - MIRROR IMAGE :03:00 PM - THE BIG TALL WISH :03:30 PM - STOPOVER IN A QUIET TOWN :04:00 PM - YOUNG MAN'S FANCY :04:30 PM - THE FUGITIVE :05:00 PM - ONCE UPON A TIME :05:30 PM - THE ARRIVAL :06:00 PM - THE AFTER HOURS :06:30 PM - ONE FOR THE ANGELS :07:00 PM - THIRD FROM THE SUN :07:30 PM - A MOST UNUSUAL CAMERA :08:00 PM - LIVING DOLL :08:30 PM - IT'S A GOOD LIFE :09:00 PM - TIME ENOUGH AT LAST :09:30 PM - THE HOWLING MAN :10:00 PM - THE INVADERS :10:30 PM - NIGHT CALL :11:00 PM - THE MASKS :11:30 PM - THE MIDNIGHT SUN :12:00 AM - YOU DRIVE :12:30 AM - SPUR OF THE MOMENT :01:00 AM - THE BRAIN CENTER AT WHIPPLES'S :01:30 AM - COME WANDER WITH ME :02:00 AM - THE LONG MORROW :02:30 AM - PRINTER'S DEVIL :03:30 AM - ON THURSDAY WE LEAVE FOR HOME :04:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :05:30 AM - THE WHOLE TRUTH Monday, July 3, 2006 :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :08:00 AM - JESS-BELLE :09:00 AM - CAVENDER IS COMING :09:30 AM - PROBE 7 OVER AND OUT :10:00 AM - THE OLD MAN IN THE CAVE :10:30 AM - RING-A-DING GIRL :11:00 AM - THE LATENESS OF THE HOUR :11:30 AM - THE CHASER :12:00 PM - THE 7TH IS MADE UP OF PHANTOMS :12:30 PM - A KIND OF STOPWATCH :01:00 PM - PEOPLE ARE ALIKE ALL OVER :01:30 PM - ESCAPE CLAUSE :02:00 PM - THE FOUR OF US ARE DYING :02:30 PM - ELEGY :03:00 PM - THE TROUBLE WITH TEMPLETON :03:30 PM - THE JEOPARDY ROOM :04:00 PM - THE GIFT :04:30 PM - A PIANO IN THE HOUSE :05:00 PM - THE JUNGLE :05:30 PM - THE MIND AND THE MATTER :06:00 PM - LONG DISTANCE CALL :06:30 PM - LITTLE GIRL LOST :07:00 PM - A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS :07:30 PM - FIVE CHARACTERS IN SEARCH OF AN EXIT :08:00 PM - TO SERVE MAN :08:30 PM - EYE OF THE BEHOLDER :09:00 PM - NIGHTMARE AT 20,000 FEET :09:30 PM - A STOP AT WILLOUGHBY :10:00 PM - THE OBSOLETE MAN :10:30 PM - WILL THE REAL MARTIAN PLEASE STAND UP? :11:00 PM - KICK THE CAN :11:30 PM - THE ODYSSEY OF FLIGHT 33 :12:00 AM - A SHORT DRINK FROM A CERTAIN FOUNTAIN :12:30 AM - FROM AGNES WITH LOVE :01:00 AM - CAESAR AND ME :01:30 AM - A QUALITY OF MERCY :02:00 AM - THE INCREDIBLE WORLD OF HORACE FORD :04:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- Tuesday, July 4, 2006 :08:00 AM - DEATH SHIP :09:00 AM - A GAME OF POOL :09:30 AM - THE PASSERSBY :10:00 AM - A HUNDRED YARDS OVER THE RIM :10:30 AM - IN THE PRAISE OF PIP :11:00 AM - MR. BEVIS :11:30 AM - A NICE PLACE TO VISIT :12:00 PM - DEATH'S HEAD REVISITED :12:30 PM - THE HUNT :01:00 PM - JUDGMENT NIGHT :01:30 PM - DEAD MAN'S SHOES :02:00 PM - AND WHEN THE SKY WAS OPENED :02:30 PM - THE LAST FLIGHT :03:00 PM - LONG LIVE WALTER JAMESON :03:30 PM - WALKING DISTANCE :04:00 PM - THE TRADE-INS :04:30 PM - SHOWDOWN WITH RANCE MCGREW :05:00 PM - STILL VALLEY :05:30 PM - SHADOW PLAY :06:00 PM - THE RIP VAN WINKLE CAPER :06:30 PM - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC :07:00 PM - PERSON OR PERSONS UNKNOWN :07:30 PM - WHERE IS EVERYBODY :08:00 PM - THE DUMMY :08:30 PM - THE HITCH-HIKER :09:00 PM - THE MONSTERS ARE DUE ON MAPLE STREET :09:30 PM - THE BEWITCHIN POOL --''The Twilight Zone'' marathon interrupted for wrestling-- :10:00 PM - ECW --''The Twilight Zone'' marathon resumes-- :11:00 PM - NUMBER TWELVE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU :11:30 PM - WHAT YOU NEED :12:00 AM - UNCLE SIMON :12:30 AM - BLACK LEATHER JACKETS :01:00 AM - SOUNDS AND SILENCES :01:30 AM - THE FEAR :02:00 AM - NO TIME LIKE THE PAST :03:00 AM - TWILIGHT ZONE: MOVIE #2: NOTHING IN THE DARK/ QUEEN OF THE NILE/ EXECUTION :05:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- See also * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2005 * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2007 Category:TV Series Category:Lists